


Irreplaceable Experiences

by grossnoona



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Death, F/M, Ghosts, It's utter bullshit, Murder, Self-Insert, before you start going what the fuck man, oh the ghosts have sex, pls read it, ye a the ghosts have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: Well.This is a disaster.
Relationships: August/reader, Utsuki Chikage/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Irreplaceable Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> no  
> no i am not giving you context  
> if you clicked on this, thinking the notes will give you a heads-up on anything else  
> well tough luck bc i wont  
> just read the fucking thing

You go on a beautiful date with this green sexy god-like chiseled face, goddess of a man―Utsuki Chikage. His aura tiddie is good. Squishy double Ds.

So he's like on a date w Y/N in a fancy place.

He tells you, "oh you can order whatever you like and you don't have to pay for anything" because he got it covered. You get excited because it’s free food. You’re poor.

You go out with Chikage out of the restaurant and you thought Homare voice) OhOhoHO because you think it got frisky and  _ it does get frisky _ but also a tiny bit  _ stabby _ .

Well you're dead now.

Chikage harvests your organs to pay for the fancy dinner that you had earlier which means you paid :cc so even as a ghost, you're poor. I'm sorry :cc

Chapter 2

August is a beautiful goddess of a ghost man. Like a goddess, he is powerful but like a man, he is also rugged. He has chiseled ghost-like features. Have  _ you _ ever seen a chiseled ghost man before? Now, you have. His name is August.

Like a goddess, he is powerful and like a man, he is rugged but also like a man, he is a  _ horny boi _ . He is lurking and searching through the town, looking for some ghost beavers. He wanna be with somebody. He stumbled upon a sexy god of a lady ghost which is Y/N.

August's dick goes AHOOGA. He gotta take some of that ghost lady beaver. He tells you, he knows where to do  _ the sexy times _ .

And you're like OMG where

And he said Follow Me

We go to Mankai Company because vengeance is like Viagra to him. They both start with V and he wanna put it in your V. 2+2. You get the picture.

So like yeah, you get it on. Like oh my god. Culture reset.

You guys make a big  _ big _ racket.

Like OOOOOOOHHHH *BANGBANGBANG* OOOOOOOOOHHH *BANGBANGBANG* OOOOOOOH—you get the idea.

It was so noisy and it was late at night so nobody was awake or around  _ except _ for one person doing late night practice. It's Chikage AKA the guy who murdered you so he could pay for dinner. Though, technically,  _ you _ paid for dinner. I don't know. Figure it out yourself, Y/N.

He gets really angry because you guys are noisy and he thinks it's Banri. He gets really  _ really _ angry and he calls Sakyo. He gets mad at Sakyo for not keeping Banri in check which makes Sakyo get angry and calls Banri because he's a piece of shit. He yells at Banri without giving him context because he thinks Banri knows what Banri does.

Banri goes WHAT THE FUCK but accepts the scolding anyway bc old man die fast young man live long.

In the end, a couple of weeks later, you manage to have a threesome with Sakyo and August. Congrats.

Chikage is still angry but he deserves it.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're thinking "dude what the fuck"  
> i got nothing to explain  
> this is what it is  
> i have never read a self-insert fic  
> you can punch me in the gut [@drunkossan](https://twitter.com/drunkossan)


End file.
